


异端 26

by chocoyg1997



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyg1997/pseuds/chocoyg1997





	异端 26

《异端》

Chapter 26

@choco味的依哥

有什么好计较呢，大家都不是善类。

朴珍荣找到林在范时他正蹲在椅子前给崔荣宰上药，崔荣宰手腕被绳子磨破了皮，林在范碰他一下抽一口气。

林在范是个粗人，平日里受了伤酒精直接往上倒面不改色的那种，他控制不好力度，下手没个轻重，偏偏崔荣宰又极怕疼，躲躲闪闪得没完没了，折腾了半天也没上好药。

林在范被他磨得没了脾气，叹了口气说：“崔警官您是豌豆公主吗？这么点皮肉伤整得这么大惊小怪的。”

崔荣宰也不反驳，抽抽鼻子委委屈屈地哼着叫哥。

林在范拿他没办法，略微直起身摸了摸小孩儿软软的头发：“乖，别动。”

朴珍荣靠在门口看了许久，没什么情绪地撇了撇嘴角，眼底有些晦暗，等他两上好药才开口：“喂。”

林在范转头看过去，朴珍荣将全身的重量都倚靠在门框上，没穿狱服，一身黑色看着有些冷意。

朴珍荣叫了一声后再没开口，就这么神色不明地盯着屋里的两个人，气氛诡异地凝滞着。崔荣宰被他盯得发毛，连忙起身招呼着朴珍荣进门：“朴先生有什么事吗？”

朴珍荣没动，紧紧抿着嘴唇，半晌才低头看向地面，声线清淡，听不出情绪：“害BamBam的人找到了，我猜金有谦他们现在正在找你。”

林在范仔细打量了朴珍荣半天，以他对朴珍荣的了解，这副模样十有八九是生了气，形势紧张，他自然地将朴珍荣的无名火归结于害BamBam的那人身上。

林在范应了一声，随手拎了件外套就往外走，路过朴珍荣身边时他抬手准备顺手勾住人肩膀，朴珍荣不动声色地避开，用只有他们两个人能听见的声音说了句：“让你把人看着，看得挺好啊。”

林在范还没反应过来，朴珍荣就反手关了门，留下一句：“去找金有谦，我有话跟崔警官说。”

林在范站在门口摸了摸鼻子，觉得朴公子这气是冲着自己的，又实在摸不透他生了哪门子气。想着朴珍荣向来是个有分寸的人，便收了准备敲门的手。

朴珍荣的人在不远处恭恭敬敬地喊了声“爷”，林在范收回眼，淡淡应了一声，收了无措的神情，又是那个凉薄不问世事的林爷。

\----------

门关上后房间里光线很暗，朴珍荣一身黑衣站在崔荣宰面前，难得地露出一点戾气，没了平日里的温柔气场，眉目都显得凌厉逼人了些。

崔荣宰安静地与他对视，手指搭在红木桌上，像是没感受到朴珍荣赤裸裸的敌意似的，笑着开口：“朴先生？”

“崔警官，”朴珍荣低下头，过长的发丝将面庞隐在阴影处，“或者我该叫你，小七爷？”

崔荣宰没搭话，自顾自低头摆弄起手指，朴珍荣冷哼了一声，转身落锁，迈着平稳的步伐走到崔荣宰面前。荣宰抬起头与他对视，下一秒额头上就抵了冷冰冰的枪口。

“朴先生这是干嘛？”崔荣宰眨了眨眼，例行公事似的礼貌性地表达了惊讶。

“费尽心思插到岐山监狱，挺不容易的吧？”朴珍荣冷着脸，“林在范不查你，不代表没人查你。怎么？七爷这是盯上哪块肥肉了？”

崔荣宰松了领口，看上去多了几分痞气，他伸手轻轻抚开顶在额头上的枪，落落大方地盯着朴珍荣看：“朴公子，有什么好计较的呢？大家都不是善类。”

“你什么意思？”

“我什么意思？”崔荣宰笑了声，“你朴家平白无故地冒出来，一路平步青云，势不可挡，真是你朴公子手腕过硬，还是来源于谁的施舍，或者说，赎罪？”

朴珍荣没说话，崔荣宰起身与他平视，竟一点不输凌厉：“我敢顶着真名进来，自然不会怕被人查出来，你既然知道我，也自然知道我向来不按套路出牌，我是阻力还是助力，全在我一念之间。比起我，你朴家蠢蠢欲动，谁才是危险分子，你门儿清。”

“我不会害他。”朴珍荣说。

“谁知道咯？”崔荣宰摊手，绕过他开了门，却在门口止住脚步，面上终于出现了与慌乱有关的神色，“哥…”

林在范靠在墙上斜着眼看过来，淡淡应了声，看不出情绪：“这门不隔音。”

“哥…”

“我没查过你，崔…小七爷…”林在范摆摆手，“算了，早该想到的，在这种节骨眼上安插进来，不可能是什么普通人。只能说你太能伪装，千面小七爷，名不虚传，领教了。”

崔荣宰难得地有些急了，伸手拽住林在范衣角，一字一顿言辞恳切：“我没装过，你看到的就是真的崔荣宰，哥，你信我。”

林在范轻轻拍了拍崔荣宰的手背，擦肩而过时微不可闻地应了一声：“嗯。”

林在范觉得自己一定是疯了，他向来是理智先行的人，在崔荣宰这事儿上竟然一连栽了两次，先是瞒着故意不去查他的身份，又是头脑发热地应下信他。

甚至破例连“哥”的称呼都声声答应下来。

原因林在范自己心里比谁都清楚，从某种程度上来说，崔荣宰和朴珍荣是相像的，或者说，崔荣宰与别人面前的朴珍荣是相像的，轻松，亲近，自然。

林在范自己都不愿意承认，他毫无保留地将信任给了崔荣宰，不过是为了满足一己私欲，企图从他身上得到些满足感，减轻负罪罢了。

朴珍荣不愿叫“哥”，崔荣宰叫了；朴珍荣从不肯表露出依赖，不收他任何善意，崔荣宰通通受下；朴珍荣的芥蒂，崔荣宰没有。所以林在范不计较真假，天平从一开始便是倾斜的，自然不存在理智先行一说。

等林在范回神时朴珍荣刚好出门，气氛有些尴尬，林在范垂着眼睑，低声开口：“我去找了金有谦，他和BamBam在Ω楼一零二，在那儿干起那档子事也是心大，估计一时半会儿出不来。”林在范回想起刚在一零二门口闻到的浓烈的信息素味道，心下鄙夷金有谦禽兽不如。

朴珍荣“嗯”了一声，抬眼看着林在范：“你刚都听到了。”

陈述句的语气，林在范只能硬着头皮点头。

“我问你几件事，说真话。”

林在范心里咯噔一下，估摸着朴珍荣这是要翻旧账。

“第一件，三年前我和北二区地头蛇李虎交易冲突，没过几天北二区地盘查出毒品交易，李虎入狱，是不是你做的？”

“…嗯。”

“第二件，去年裴家放话要打压朴家，最后不了了之，据说是得了块地，那块地皮是你出的，对不对？”

“嗯。”

“最后一件，我朴家的人军火走私泄露消息，为什么最后是你来了岐山？”

“额…”林在范企图打哈哈，“你这不也来了吗？”

“我来是因为做假账。”

“哎你看你，没我在旁边就容易出事。”林在范嬉皮笑脸地去勾朴珍荣的肩，却落了个空。

朴珍荣眼睛有些红，几乎是咬着牙：“你告诉我为什么？”

林在范叹了口气说道：“你不是已经猜到了吗？我担的责，你这么细皮嫩肉的，进来吃不得苦的。我是个Alpha，怎么说也皮糙肉厚些，谁知道最后还是不小心进来了。”

“我故意的。”

“啊？”

“我故意进来的，”朴珍荣说，“我早说了不要你施舍我什么。”

林在范张了张嘴，什么也没说出来。朴珍荣的性子他再了解不过，看着温软好说话，其实比谁都倔，这么些年林在范摆在明面上的善意向来都被拒绝，暗地里的，也都多半被他以各种形式退换似的挡回来。

“跟你说过多少遍了，不是施舍，是…”

朴珍荣皱着眉头打断他：“朴家那些嘴杂心杂的人我会处理。”

“啊…嗯。”

“那个崔荣宰，是个危险分子，趁早处理比较好。”朴珍荣重新将枪别回腰间，恢复了神色。

“算了，”林在范叹了口气，“珍荣，算了。”

朴珍荣动作顿了顿，有些不可置信地抬头：“你信他？”

“嗯，”林在范语气里带着疲惫，“他毕竟叫我一声哥。”

“行。”朴珍荣这次应得干脆利落，转身离开的步履不可避免地带了急促。

林在范靠回墙上，觉得今天的太阳刺眼得有些过分。


End file.
